


your warmth is all I need

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: BDAY FIC FOR KURO HAPPY BIRTH, Established Relationship, Fluff, GO verse, M/M, afufubu just for u, hokkaido setting, uhh mini date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: After the match between Hakuren and Kidokawa, the two coaches wait until nightfall to meet.
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	your warmth is all I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko/gifts).



No matter how many times Aphrodi would come to Hokkaido, whether it was to visit or for a match, he would never get used to the cold. Of course, that's not what he told others. He was perfectly fine brushing it off and telling himself he could handle the chilly weather, even during the colder months. It worked, at first. But the elements aren't on his side.

The air seems colder, the breeze brushing against him was feeling like ice sliding over his skin. When he looks up, Aphrodi is met with a gray, cloudy sky. It was already dark and if it weren't for the street lamps, he's certain he would have been left in utter darkness.

The blonde considers running back to the hotel to change. If he ran back, maybe he could grab a jacket- it would clash with what he was wearing but he'd be able to fight off the cold for a while longer.

"Aphrodi!"

His ears perk up to the sound of that wonderful voice. Immediately, he turns on his heels to see Fubuki. The other man wore an apologetic smile as he approached.

"Sorry. I had to make sure Yukimura would be okay without me for a while."

"That's fine. I haven't been waiting long." He wouldn't indulge in the fact that he _may_ have gotten here a little early, but it's not something Fubuki needed to know. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"There's a nice ramen shop nearby. Not a lot people outside of the town know about it."

"Then lead the way, my snow prince."

Aphrodi links his arm with his, pressing himself against Fubuki. It's an excuse to stay close, he's aware, but he would like to take all the warmth he can get for now.

The shop is a little niche. It's easy to pass if you weren't looking for it. There were no actual signs of advertisement aside from a small menu board that was set sideways.

When the doors open, a blast of warm air hits the couple. The heat of the store makes it feel like Aphrodi is thawing out of the ice he'd been captured in. While enjoying the heat, the owner greets Fubuki and happily ushers them to take any seat.

"Do you come here a lot?" Aphrodi asks.

"Sort of. I used to come here when I was younger, but Yukimura likes this place to."

"Mmm…"

Fubuki leads Aphrodi to a table. The shop wasn't packed, only a couple of other customers were here but he picks a spot away from them. Once they're seated, Aphrodi reaches out to link their hands over the table. Even if he was no longer freezing, he still wanted to keep a hold on Fubuki. The only think he could hope for was that his hands had warmed up as fast as he had.

There's small talk between the two, mostly concerning the match between their teams earlier in the day. Aphrodi comments on his team's ability to overcome the cold and Fubuki challenges him, saying that they won't be so lucky next time.

When their ramen is served, their forced to pull their hands away. Aphrodi looks to the meal set in front of him. It hardly looked special, but he was trusting Fubuki's decision for picking this place.

As he lifts some noodles to eat, he can feel his mouth water. Was he that hungry or did they just smell that good? Not wanting to wait, he digs in, ignoring the heat. It stings, just a bit, but it's definitely worth it.

"Its so good!"

Fubuki smiles at his response, glad to hear his choice was well received. He relaxes as he eats his own meal before spotting some broth on Aphrodi's cheek. It's not too noticeable but he can't ignore it.

"Aphrodi," he calls out his name to get his attention. He stops mid slurp and looks to him, confused. Fubuki takes a napkin to reach out and pat his cheek dry. Aphrodi finishes the noodles in his mouth before giving him a thanks.

When the meal is finished, Aphrodi leans back into his seat. He dreads having to go back outside into the cold. He wished that he could just cuddle into Fubuki and stay here then leave when it wasn't so chilly. Alas, he isn't granted that luxury.

The moment he steps outside, the cold wind practically slaps him in the face. The blonde shivers and he grips at his arms. He does his best not to rub them but it's colder now compared to earlier.

Then he catches sight of Fubuki. Or a lack of him when he turns his head. Aphrodi feels a heavy jacket placed around his shoulders with hands keeping it steady. The blonde melts into the warmth and it feels like he had just stepped back into the ramen shop. He leans back against Fubuki as he keeps his hands on him.

"If you were cold, you could have told me. We could have done something indoors."

"It's no fun to stay inside," Aphrodi whines. Besides, I like being out with you and seeing your hometown."

Fubuki resists rolling his eyes and pats his shoulders. He pushes him lightly so Aphrodi was back to standing on his own. When Aphrodi looks to him, he can practically read his mind. Knowing that he was suffering from the cold, Fubuki would want to get him back to his hotel ASAP.

"Can I go to your place for the night?"

"Shouldn't you be staying with your team? It won't look good if you're with the opposing team's coach."

Aphrodi pouts. "It's just for one night." And maybe another if he was lucky. They allowed his team to stay here a couple days before and after their match.

Fubuki looks to him and sighs. He places an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close.

"Alright. Just for tonight."


End file.
